Inicial D
by DarkZef17
Summary: Hyuga Hinata siempre ha sido la heredera que jamás termina de complacer a su familia, no importa cuanto se esfuerce ¿Es que jamás podrá destacar en nada? Uchiha Sasuke es todo lo que cualquier corredor quiere ser. Simplemente un genio de las carreras: veloz, ágil y audaz. Nunca ha sido derrotado ¿Pero entonces quién es el corredor que hirió el orgullo Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

_Declamer: Los personajes de "Naruto" no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su autor original Kishimoto, la historia pretende ser una adaptación de la serie "Inicial D"._

Hinata miró su celular, el reloj demostraba que el chofer se había retrasado por quinta vez en lo que iba del mes, y eso que apenas corría la tercera semana de septiembre. Suspiró pesadamente y regreso su atención al camino, deseando ver aparecer los brillantes faros del Mercedez banco de la familia Hyuga, pero autos pasaban y pasaban sin detenerse y reparar en la tímida muchacha que comenzaba a tiritar a la espera de que la recogieran. Normalmente a las nueve de la noche ya habría llegado por ella, pero el reloj no mentía: eran las 9:34 pm. Soltando un nuevo suspiro, se sentó en la banca de la parada de autobús.

¿Qué tanto más demoraría en llegar?

Hinata no se caracterizaba por ser impaciente y, quizá no le habría incomodado esperar un rato más de no ser porque las pantorrillas comenzaban a congelársele, envueltas apenas por la fina tela del exquisito yukata, que estaba obligada a vestir durante las clases de la ceremonia del té.

¡Por Kami! Como extrañaba su chaqueta. Vestida con traje ceremonial y el cabello recogido por horquillas al estilo más tradicional se sentía desnuda, expuesta y completamente ridícula.

Con manos temblorosas, acomodó su larga falda estirándola un poco más para que la cubriera y con cierto nerviosismo vio como un automóvil celeste, cromado en los rieles y fulgurantes luces neón, con una extraña calcomanía de una larga katana que abarcaba todo el ancho la portezuela, aparcaba justo frente a ella.

-¡Hey Pimpollo!- escucho gritar al sujeto que conducía.

Hinata se tensó inmediatamente, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Alzó la vista lentamente, encontrándose con un chico de orbes morados que le sonreía con cínica diversión, mostrando una hilera de dientes puntiagudos.

-¿Ssí?- ¡Por Kami! Que el chofer llegara ¡YA! Aquel sujeto se la comía con la mirada.

-Te tengo una pregunta primor- dijo guiñándole un ojo. La chica azorada, abajo la mirada tímidamente mientras un rubor furioso invadía sus mejillas. "Guapa e inocente" pensó Suigetsu- ¿Qué te parece tener una cita conmigo?

Hinata abrió sus perlados ojos sorprendida ¿Qué… quee había dic…cho?¿Ccita?

Sentía el rostro tan caliente que comenzaba a sofocarse. Movió la boca, intentando decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido audible.

-Eto…yyo… amh…

Suigetsu no podía creer que existiera alguien capaz de alcanzar un tono de rojo tan intenso, estaba seguro de que si esperaba un poco más, el rostro de la chica comenzaría a emitir luz propia, justo como un semáforo. Tenía tantas ganas de reír. Nunca había tenido contacto con "chicas finas" pero de haberse imaginado que las chicas de bien eran tan fáciles de avergonzar, habría frecuentado los barrios decentes más seguido.

-Está bien, creo que acelerar de 0 a 200 contigo es ir un poco rápido. Bajemos la velocidad ¿si? No es mi estilo, pero tampoco quiero asustarte- concedió guiñándole un ojo juguetón por segunda ocasión y tras recibir un pequeño asentimiento de la peliazul continuo despreocupadamente- ¿Qué te parece si nos presentamos primor? Creo que eso es lo que acostumbran las personas de tu tipo- concluyo con gesto meditabundo, no muy seguro de la urbanidad de "los decentes". Y su intento de educación se fue al caño al señalarse el pecho con gesto gañan- Soy Suigetsu el más cool de Taka.

-Ees un plaa..cer cco…noccerle Suigetsu san- Hinata acompaño el saludo con una ligera inclinación que evidenciaba sus modales- Mi nnombre es Hyu…

Su voz fue cortada por la bocina del Mercedez blanco que justo había llegado aparcando detrás del Alpina B10 celeste.

-Yamato san- susurro Hinata reconociendo al hombre en uniforme de chofer que bajaba apresurado del auto con rostro agobiado.

-Lamento profundamente la demora Hinata sama- se disculpó ofreciendo una prolongada reverencia- Momose sama no se encontraba bien de salud y he tenido que ir por Tsunade san a la clínica para llevarla a la mansión.

La ojiperla poso una mano gentilmente en el antebrazo del arrepentido hombre mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

-Está bien Yamato san, nno se preoccupe lo importante ees la salud de obaasama. Por ahora seera mejor regresar pronto antes dde que ojisama se preocupe.

-Arigato Hinata sama.

Yamato se apresuró a dirigirse al automóvil para abrirle la portezuela a la señorita Hyuga. En cambio Hinata no sé movió un centímetro de su lugar.

-Sumimasen Suigetsu san, me retiro.

Lucía apenada, sus mejillas sonrosadas delataban la vergüenza de la que era presa y el temblor leve de sus carnosos labios de cereza, mostraban su consternación a tener que despedirse de manera tan abrupta. Suigetsu sonrió ligeramente decepcionado, le habría gustado que le dejaran a la princesa un poco más de tiempo. Hinata era esa clase de chica que creyó que no existía, acostumbrado como estaba a convivir con mujeres rudas y pendencieras como la zanahoria de Karin. Mujeres de coquetería descarada, gritonas, cínicas y mal habladas. Mujeres como Karin jamás le llamarían Suigetsu san con voz dulce como lo acababa de llamar ella, y por alguna razón disfruto que esta princesa de buena familia a la que venían a recoger un chofer en un auto lujoso pronunciará su nombre.

¡Y qué diablos! El era Hozuki Suigetsu, un gañan de mala calaña, vago y pandillero pero un hombre de veinte años al fin y al cabo, y como a todo hombre le gustaba que le mostraran respeto de vez en cuando.

-No hay rollo muñeca- le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros al mero estilo Hozuki- Ya nos veremos por allí otro día cuando te secuestre y tengamos nuestra cita.

Las mejillas de la ojiperla ganaron de nuevo esa tonalidad de semáforo en alto que al albino le ensanchaban la sonrisa. Hinata se levantó de su frío asiento, hizo una reverencia apresurada y se encamino hacia el auto donde Yamato la esperaba con la portezuela abierta. Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de acomodarse en el asiento trasero, el albino acelero el motor de su B10 y desapareció en un instante en las ya oscuras calles de Akinagakure.

Hinata estaba sorprendida ¿Qué había sido eso?

El chofer encendió el auto, apretó el acelerador y comenzó a andar con el ronroneo suave y casi imperceptible que tienen todos los Mercedez. Miró por el retrovisor y a la pálida chica que, sentada en el asiento trasero, veía por la ventana mientras sus dedos jugaban distraídamente con la correa del cinturón de seguridad.

-Hinata sama- la llamó- permítame expresarle mis más sinceras disculpas por lo ocurrido hoy.

La peliazul sonrió despreocupadamente, restándole importancia a lo acontecido con la misma candidez con la que trataba todos los percances. Pero no aparto su atención de la ventana.

-No se preocupe Yamato san, yyo soy quien debería disculparse… ccreo que últimamente soy una carga para sus obligaciones y… y usted debe estar a la ddisposición de obaasama- una sombra de dolor empaño los límpidos orbes de la joven _"Soy una carga para obaasama y ojisama asi como lo fui para otou san por eso… por eso a mi, me gustaría ser un poco más fuerte… un poco mejor en algo para que se enorgullecieran... ser la mejor en algo. Así… Así quizá me mirarían aunque sea una vez"-_Obaasama lo necesita más que yo, ppor su salud.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos. Un silencio tenso y pesado.

-Hinata sama también es importante- comento de pronto Yamato mirándola de reojo por el retrovisor.

La ojiperla solo pude dedicarle la más agraciada de sus sonrisas en gesto de gratitud.

Sasuke corría a alta velocidad en su Aston Martin V12, estaba cabreado. Tomaba las prolongadas curvas de la pendiente de Akina tan rápido, que su auto era un manchón borroso en negro y rojo. Las llantas traseras chirriaron con un agudo chillido, mientras las luces rojas de los frenos destellaban como ojos sangrientos al deslizar la carrocería en un derrape vertical que acerco de manera peligrosa la lujosa defensa de su V12 a la barrera de contención. Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño, el volante no reaccionaba tan rápido como él quería y eso lo frustraba. Un nuevo chirrido se propago por el asfalto al salir de la curva oblicua a una velocidad de 90 km/hr. El pelinegro bufó, no era fácil dominar la estreches de la carretera que subía a la montaña: el asfalto era liso, las rectas demasiado inclinadas y la mayoría de las curvas exageradamente cerradas y consecutivas para permitirle acelerar a fondo. Maldita pendiente de Akinagakure.

Desde la vaya de contención dos pelirojos veían con cierta incertidumbre las peligrosas maniobras que el Uchiha intentaba ejecutar para reducir su tiempo.

-¿De verdad piensas que Sasuke kun estará bien?- preguntó una atractiva peliroja que, cruzada de piernas sobre el capo de un Audi morado, intentaba liberar un poco de nerviosismo acomodándose las finas medias de red que se ajustaban a sus esbeltas piernas expuestas- Esta noche parece conducir más agresivo de lo usual.

Un hombre alto y fornido, recargado contra la suburban que guardaba los repuestos mecánicos de los deportivos se limitó a asentir en silencio.

-Calmate ya Zanahoría tu adorado Sasuke kun solo está teniendo un berrinche- aseguro Suigetsu con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de "Taka" acercándose a sus compañeros. Karin le lanzo una mirada encolerizada, y abrió sus lindos labios pintados de berenjena para gritar unas cuantas frescas en defensa de su amado.

-¡Que te enteres idiota dientes de tiburón que mi Sasuke kun jamás! Escuchame bien, ¡Jamás! Se rebajaría a hacer un berrinche, es demasiado cool, demasiado genial para eso- bajando del capo de un brinco, meneo la cadera en movimientos provocativos, apoyando sus manos en su cintura de manera altanera- Eso se lo deja a los perdedores sin remedio como tú que aparte de idiotas son tan feos como una babosa.

La artería en la frente del albino comenzó a palpitar. Hablar con esa mujer era imposible. Apretando fuertemente los puños, se dio la media vuelta.

-Lo que digas- prácticamente escupió dándole la espalda.

A lo lejos se vislumbraron las luces de unos faros rojos que ascendían por la pendiente de curvas consecutivas a gran velocidad, dejando una estela de destellos mortíferos en aquella noche sombría. El V12 de Sasuke, no era un auto que fuera bueno para atacar las curvas, pues tendía a perder estabilidad y velocidad a la salida de las curvas estrechas y la carretera de Akina apenas tenía dos carriles (uno de ascenso y uno de descenso) por lo que las líneas guía se mezclaban y resultaba fácil confundirse. El camino de la montaña de Akina era un reto para la mayoría de los conductores y muchos había pagado con su vida el retarla. Quizá si él no fuera él, también se permitiría sucumbir a la derrota, pero en el diccionario de un Uchiha no figuraba tal palabra como "perder". Porque él era Uchiha Sasuke, el as de Taka, el hombre más veloz en las carreras de Konoha. Un competidor despiadado que simplemente no era derrotado. Nombrado por muchos como un "genio" y por otros como un "prodigio" a sus escasos 20 años no existía camino que no se hubiese doblegado ante sus técnicas. Si, carreteras, automóviles y conductores temblaban ante su sola mención porque Uchiha Sasuke no teme competir contra quien sea, solo para sentir el exquisito elixir que produce la victoria.

Las revoluciones de su motor estaban a tope, sus nudillos desblanquecidos se presionaban con fuerza en el volante, preparándose para tomar la curva más difícil del camino de la montaña. Un pasaje estrecho de baja velocidad franqueado por un grueso muro de cantera en la parte interna de la curva y por una zanja honda al extremo contrario. Su V12 rayaba los 100 km/hr, tres veces la velocidad de los conductores promedio. A lo lejos percibió vagamente el sonido de un automóvil que se acercaba, pero no podía verlo, el muro de cantera le impedía mirar el próximo trayecto, aunque estaba seguro de que aún tardaría en topárselo. No, no había de que preocuparse. Volanteó sosteniendo firmemente el volante y pisó a fondo el freno. El V12 entro derrapando por el carril exterior, pasando ligeramente de la línea media e invadiendo un fragmento del carril interno.

Entonces, Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos negros. De frente y directamente contra él venían las luces altas de unos faros que lo alumbraron momentáneamente, desorientándolo.

No podrían esquivarse.

Su V12 estaba en una posición desfavorecedora, por más que intentara girar sobre su eje no alcanzaría a librar a maldito auto que se le venía encima.

Maldita… Maldita sea. Inevitablemente chocarían.

Aumento la presión en el volante esperando el golpe que estaba seguro, le quitaría la vida y clavo la frialdad de sus fulgurantes ojos negros en el otro automóvil, emanando odio por cada poro de su cuerpo tenso.

¡Oh si! Si él se iba al infierno se llevaría por lo menos al otro conductor con él.

Sin embargo, la colisión jamás llego. El Jaguar blanco derrapó en un movimiento tan preciso y suave por el espacio interno de la curva, que su defensa paso a menos de un centímetro de tocar el parachoque de su V12 negro.

Era simplemente imposible.

Lo siguió por el retrovisor con la mirada. El Jaguar blanco había derrapado siguiendo la línea de la pared de granito tan pegado a la cantera que, Sasuke estaba seguro, su defensa tendría que haber rozado la piedra caliza.

¿Quién demonios podía derrapar en un ángulo tan cerrado y con tanta precisión? Esa una técnica kamikaze, no había otra explicación. Pero aquel conductor lo hizo sin esfuerzo, como si semejante hazaña, que él no era capaz de copiar, fuera un juego de niños.

-hmk…- se sentía insultado. El maldito Jaguar blanco había destrozado su orgullo.

¿Era mejor la técnica de aquel conductor? ¿Eso era posible?

Aparcó a en medio de la carretera, encendiendo las luces intermitentes.

-Tks…

Tenía que demostrarse que no era inferior, a él mismo, a Itachi y sobre todo al maldito conductor del Jaguar blanco. Esto no se quedaría asi. Nunca admitiría que un simple V8 le ganará a su V12.


	2. Chapter 2

_Declaración: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad original de Kishimoto. _

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene algunas palabras altisonantes requeridas por la trama. Aquellas personas sensibles abstengance de leer.**

La mañana llegó sin lentitud ni prisa, sólo las horas pasaban al momento correcto pero para la ojirperla parecía que el tiempo estaba corriendo en un bucle sin fin. Miro el reloj de su muñeca por enésima vez en lo que corría de la mañana, sólo para cerciorarse que no habían pasado ni dos minutos desde su última observación: Las 6: 14 am.

¿A qué hora habían regresado anoche?

Reprimiendo un bostezo, se dispuso a degustar con parsimonia el frugal desayuno que una de las sirvientas le había puesto enfrente. A su lado, Ko Hyuga, tomaba un sorbo de té amargo mientras revisaba distraídamente su itinerario de juntas en la portátil, ganándose un significativo carraspeó por parte de Hishi Hyuga, un anciano de aspecto estoico y arrugada piel tostada, quien desde la cabecera tomaba sus alimentos con la dignidad propia del patriarca del clan.

-Ko, haz favor de recordar cuales son los modales apropiados en la mesa- declaró la severa voz del patriarca.

Hinata detuvo el bocado a medio camino de llegar a su boca, la espalda tensa y con disimulo observó la reacción del apuesto castaño en traje de oficina, temerosa de que la fuerte personalidad del hombre provocara un enfrentamiento a esa hora de la mañana.

Ko Hyuga era por mucho el familiar al que más admiraba dentro de la rama principal del Clan. A sus apenas veintisiete años, se desenvolvía como el director financiero de la clínica de especialidades médicas (donde los Hyuga monopolizaba el 80% de las acciones) y su carácter abierto y progresista con frecuencia degeneraba en fricciones con los miembros más tradicionalistas de los Hyuga, cuyo principal exponente era su abuelo Hishi. Sin embargo, contrario a todas las aprensiones de la ojiperla, Ko se limitó a guardar en el bolcillo de su saco la Tablet, tomar un bocado de fruta, darle un último sorbo a su té y tras una cortes reverencia se retiró de la mesa en completo silencio.

Hinata se esforzó por no bajar la mirada y ocultar la cabeza entre sus hombros como siempre hacía cuando se sentía mortificada, a sabiendas que su abuelo la observaba con sus albinos ojos inescrutables en espera de alguna muestra de debilidad en su carácter para desquitarse contra ella, ahora que su primo había huido.

-Hinata- la llamó inflexible y ella se estremeció como una hoja. Pero si el patriarca del clan lo notó no pareció prestar mayor atención a su momentáneo desliz- Me ha llamado la atención qué en las noches pasadas has llegado a la mansión a horas impropias de una dama y como la futura heredera de los Hyuga es tu deber cuidar de que esa clase de comportamiento libertino no manche jamás el buen nombre del Clan.

Kami ¿la había descubierto?

Sentía como los escrutadores ojos del anciano perforaban su alma con tal intensidad que era casi un dolor físico. La peliazul podría jurar que nada escapaba a la inquebrantable percepción del patriarca. Mentirle sería imposible. Pero ¿Lo sabía?¿Sabía lo de Ko nii san? ¿Cómo? ¿Los había visto?

El miedo a saberse descubierta corrió por todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndola. Su rostro empalideció. No debía entrar en pánico por el bien de Ko nii san y por más que desesperadamente ordenaba a su cuerpo que dejara de temblar e intentaba forzar a sus pulmones a que le permitieran oxigeno, comenzaba a marearse.

Hishi entrelazo sus callosas manos sobre la mesa en gesto meditabundo, su cano ceño se frunció dándole mayor severidad a su de por si adusto rostro. Él sabía que no era culpa de la muchacha el regresar tarde, de hecho, estaba muy consciente que la auténtica responsabilidad recaía en otra persona. Estaba siendo demasiado estricto, pero sí pretendía formar el carácter de Hinata y convertirla en una autentica Hyuga, debía ser mucho más que simplemente estricto con ella.

-Espero que comprendas cuál es tu papel dentro de la familia y qué se espera de ti como heredera- Hinata bajo la cabeza, las oscuras hebras de su fleco eclipsaban sus perlados ojos acuosos a punto de llorar. Le dolían profundamente las crueles palabras de su abuelo, la destrozaba no cumplir con sus expectativas y saberse una decepción para la familia. Pero por primera vez, las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus claros orbes no eran de tristeza, eran de alivió. Si, alivio, porque ahora estaba segura: Su secreto, el secreto que compartía con su primo, permanecía a salvo.

-Hhai Ojisama- susurro en un hilillo de voz quebrado.

Sasuke se retorció en la deslucida cama del Hotel, el amanecer para él era como cualquier otro momento de día, sólo que más molesto. Estiró su cuerpo escondido bajo las sabanas, uno de sus brazos buscando a tientas la caja de cigarrillos sobre la mesa de noche.

Toc, Toc, Toc…

El pelinegro cerró los ojos y le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo, inmediatamente el sabor a nicótica inundo su paladar dejándole un regusto amargo.

Toc, TOC, TOCK…

Las llamadas se hicieron más insistentes y los golpes en la puerta comenzaron a hacer eco en su cabeza provocando un dolor punzante, pero lo ignoraría. No pensaba levantarse a menos que fuera para tomar un buen trago del Wiski frío del mini bar.

¡TOCK! ¡TOCK! ¡TOCK!

Casi podía ver a Suigetsu pateando la puerta y lanzando perjurios contra su persona. No importaba, al demonio con Suigetsu y con los otros huéspedes (quienes seguramente se habrían despertado con el escandalo) el no planeaba mover un dedo para abrir la puerta. Eran las 6:30 am ¡Maldición! Apenas había dormido tres horas.

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA SASUKE CABRÓN!- Escuchó la estridente voz del albino dando un golpe macizo que hizo cimbrar la puerta.

Sasuke bufó.

-¡LARGO!- siseó acomodando la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama.

Los golpes cesaron. El pelinegro se retiró el cabello de la frente con el aire indolente que era el deleite de las chicas, dando una nueva calada y exhalando el humo del cigarrillo. Recordó con nitidez al Jaguar Blanco, su técnica impecable, la forma como había logrado humillarlo. La sangre de su cuerpo pareció espesar dentro de sus venas y la ira le quemó como si fuera lava.

Tks…

Quizá después de todo, sí que se levantaría por un trago.

Hinata suspiró, allí estaba ella, de nuevo en el asiento trasero del auto, Yamato san al volante, siempre en silencio, mientras iban camino a la escuela. La ojiperla viro su rostro hacia la ventanilla. Las calles de Akinagakure despertaban lentamente en el alborozado murmullo propio de los pueblos pequeños. Las casas modestas, sin nada en particular que las destacara, como la mayoría de los suburbios de las grandes ciudades, sus habitantes confiados y orgullosamente comunes. La única excepción eran los acaudalados Hyuga quienes aparte de ser uno de los clanes más antiguos de todo Japón vivían con la opulencia propia de los ricos.

Todos en Akinagakure rendían pleitesía a los dueños de más de medio pueblo, cosa que a Hinata, en lo particular, le azoraba en sobre manera. Ella solo quería ser como cualquier otra estudiante de último año de instituto.

-Hinata sama hemos llegado- anunció de pronto Yamato.

La peliazul brincó sobresaltada en su asiento. Iba tan perdida en sus divagaciones que ni siquiera se percató de que habían aparcado y que el chofer la esperaba con la portezuela abierta, cediéndole el paso.

-Arigato Yamato san.

Descendió del vehículo con la gracia propia de una Geisha regalándole al castaño una sonrisa encantador a y no había dado ni dos paso cuando unos brazos delgados, pertenecientes a una enérgica rubia la presionaban contra un cuerpo menudo de top model, casi arrancándole el resuello.

-¡Hi-na-ta- chan! – Canturreó Ino con su desparpajo habitual, llamando la atención de todos cuantos pasaban- ¿Adivina qué? Te juro que cuando me lo dijo el vago de Shika yo tampoco me lo creía pero es verdad ¡Debe ser verdad! Por fin pasa algo interesante en este pueblucho olvidado del mundo.

-amh… Inno chan.. yo… dduele- La rubia continuaba colgada de su cuello y prácticamente la arrastraba en una llave de lucha rumba a las puertas del colegio sin prestar importancia a los tenues balbuceos de la ojiperla.

-Ayer en la noche mi mamá, que estuvo todo el día trabajando en los ramilletes para la boda de Kurenai sensei, estaba demasiado cansada para hacer de cenar y yo simplemente soy negada para eso de la cocina. Tú lo sabes Hinata chan, se me quema hasta el agua hervida- puntualizó sacando la lengua y dándose un pequeño coscorrón, socarronamente- Bueno, que dice mi mamá: "Ino corre a la fondita de los Akimichi y compra algo para cenar antes de que llegue tu padre del trabajo".

-dduele Ino chan…- Hinata intentaba inútilmente liberar su cuello del férreo agarre de una muy emocionada rubia quien no dejaba de arrastrarla por el patío del colegio, ni de hablar en el proceso.

-Y yo le digo: "Ay mamá ¿por qué tengo que ir siempre yo? Cuando sea super modelo y me case con un galán multimillonario o un muy sexy actor de Hollywood no quiero que mis biógrafos escriban _Yamanaka Ino, la más guay modelo internacional salida de Japón en su juventud comía la comida grasosa de los Akimichi _¿Te imaginas como quedaría mi imagen? Obvio que por los suelos.

Finalmente Hinata se dio por vencida. Dejarse arrastrar por la vorágine llamada Ino Yamanaka era un destino ineludible.

-Peero ¿qué dijo Shikamaru sempai?- Tal vez si lograba que la rubia acabará pronto… Quizá y sólo quizá liberaría su muy magullado cuello.

La Yamanaka pareció recordar cual era el tema central de la conversación. Sonriendo de forma enigmática acerco su boca al oído de la joven peliazul.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que los chicos de la universidad organizaban, de vez en cuando, carreras clandestinas?- susurro la rubia con aire confidencial- Pues este viernes se reunirán en la cúspide para competir contra un equipo de foráneos, creo que la capital o algo sí.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Peero Ino chan ¿nno es eso peligroso?- Imaginaba que sí en las carreras profesionales usualmente los pilotos sufrían accidentes fatales entonces, en carreras callejeras, no solo los que participaban estarían en peligro, también los peatones o los demás conductores inocentes que se cruzaran en su camino.

La rubia se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-A quién le importa, creo que eso es parte de la diversión - Emocionada Ino unió sus manos con las de la peliazul, sus ojos azules centellaban con una luz afilada que a Hinata le provoco una sonrisa nerviosa- Y nosotras no podemos perdernos la oportunidad de ligar con un universitario con carro ¿cierto?

¡Oh!, pensó Hinata, así que de eso se trataba.

-Eto… veras Ino chan yyo… no sé… nno creo que…- balbuceó la ojiperla retrocediendo.

Tenía que escapar de las garras de la Yamanaka antes de que, como siempre, la arrastrará a hacer algo que definitivamente no quería y, como siempre, terminará enrredandose en un lio gordo. Como cuando a Ino se le ocurrió en uno de los festivales de secundaría que sería buena idea abrir una cabina de besos para ganar dinero.

Aquello fue un desastre de proporciones astronómicas.

Las chicas habían terminado acorraladas en el baño de mujeres, acosadas por un grupo de frikies que habían juntado todos sus ahorros para gastarlos en besos. Sinceramente fue aterrador.

-Hinata tu no serías capaz de abandonar a tu amiga a la desgracia ¿verdad que no? -Pregunto poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado. Hinata negó, dudosa, con la cabeza.- Si no vamos, me estarás condenando a una vida de miseria y soltería. Y tú quieres que yo sea feliz ¿a qué sí Hinata?

Los hermosos ojos azules de la rubia se empañaron de lágrimas.

-Yyo quiero que Ino chan sea feliz- aseguro Hinata.

La Yamanaca sonrió en su interior. Era tan sencillo manipular a su adorable amiga, que debería sentirse mal.

-Gracias Hina ¡Eres la mejor!- Gritó abrazando a una ruborizada ojiperla- Recuerda que es el viernes a las 10 pm, avísale con tiempo a tu chofer ¿ok?

¿Qué?

-pero…yo nno…- intento excusarse.

Nunca le permitirían asistir a las carreras clandestinas ¿Cómo pretendía Ino chan que le pidiera a Yamato san que las llevara? Su abuelo la castigaría de por vida sí llegaba a enterarse de que siquiera pensaba pisar un ambiente como ese ¡La desheredaría!

-Sin excusas- Ino negó con el índice repetidas veces antes de darle la espalda y encaminarse a su salón meneando su larga coleta rubía- Lo prometiste Hina chan.

La ojiperla dejo caer los hombros derrotada.

Ino no la dejaría escaquear y menos sí implicaba la posibilidad permanecer soltera en las vacaciones de verano próximas. La rubia quería un rico novio con auto y la mejor probabilidad de conseguirlo era asistiendo a eventos donde los propietarios de autos se reunían. Si, hasta ella admitía que tenía lógica.

Un aura depresiva comenzó a rodear a Hinata.

Le habría gustado compartir la euforia de su amiga, sentir un décimo de la emoción que irradiaba la ojiazul. Pero ella era demasiado tímida, demasiado retraída y seguramente el verse entre tantos desconocidos terminaría por provocarle un ataque de pánico.

¡Por Kami! Ella no quería ir, pero tampoco soportaría defraudar a su mejor amiga. No, no soportaría entristecer a Ino chan. Entonces ¿qué haría?

-¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a ese?- gruño Suigetsu estrellando su puño contra la barra de mini bar y habría derramado las cervezas de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Juugo- Dos horas ¡DOS MALNACIDAS HORAS ESPERANDOLO!

Karin puso los ojos en blanco, sus delgados labios violeta adoptaron un rictus de fastidio.

-¡YA CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- gritó exhalando una bocanada de humo.

Bueno, si era sincera tenía admitir que se sentía un poco como Suigetsu. Sasuke no había aparecido por más que había dejado mensaje de voz, tras mensaje de voz ¿En dónde estaría?

El albino hizo un mojín desdeñoso ignorando a la atractiva peliroja recostada en el sofá. Mejor no meterse con una furiosa Karin menopaúsica preocupada por un cabrón Uchiha que los tenía esperando como pringados. Empinó su quinta cerveza de la mañana. Mataría su mal humor con alcohol.

-Sera un puñeteras- murmuro entre dientes- seguramente el muy cabrón anda por allí entreteniéndose con algún pimpollito fresco.

Al escucharlo Karin se atragantó a mitad de la calada al cigarrillo. Sus delineados ojos destellaron fuego y si las miradas mataran, Suigetsu estaría explotando en combustión espontánea.

-Pero que mierd…- se interrumpió tosiendo medio asfixiada.

El trigueño rostro de la pelirroja adquirió una tonalidad azul que la asemejaba a Pitufina, las mejillas abultadas, los ojos desorbitados a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Todo el conjunto de Karin ahogándose era simplemente demasiado para el albino.

Suigetsu se dejó caer sobra la barra en pleno ataque de risa, sobándose el estómago y con los ojos derramando pequeñas lagrimitas, mientras rogaba piedad a kami sama. Era demasiado, no podía reír más.

-Pudrete dientes de tiburón-gimoteo con voz pastosa Karin quien lentamente recobraba su coloración natural- Te golpearé en cuanto me recuperé ¡lo juro!

-Y habrá valido la pena zanahoria, ver tu cara de hámster estrangulado fue impagable- la pelirroja acomodo sus lentes, sintiendo como la arteria de su frente se inflamaba. _Mantén la calma Karin_, se decía, _mantén la calma._

Las carcajadas de Suigetsu continuaban y el mantra de Karin se fue de vacaciones. La pelirroja se zafó uno de los tacones, lo esgrimió con fuerza sobrehumana y con un potente grito de guerra al son de: "Muere Idiota", lo arrojó contra un desprevenido albino que lo esquivo por los pelos.

-¡Estás loca!- recriminó escudándose detrás de la barra. No por miedo, simple precaución.

Karin gruño dándose vuelta altaneramente, tomó la botella más cercana y con furia la estrelló a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del dientes de tiburón. Los fragmentos de vidrio saltaron incrustándose en los muebles, la pared y el cabello de Suigetsu.

-Te decapitaré- Karin continuaba arrojando cuanto objeto se encontraba a su alcance.

Juugo recargado contra un muro simplemente cerró los ojos. Cuando Sasuke llegará se encontraría con una amplia cuenta que pagar. Una lámpara pasó rozándole la nariz. El sosegado pelinaranja se permitió un segundo más de tranquilidad antes de abrir los ojos a tiempo para ver escapar a Suigetsu por la puerta antes de Karin rompiera el florero contra la blanca mampara.

La oficina de Ko Hyuga era un amplio salón elegantemente amueblado en el último piso del hospital y según su propietario, un completo desperdicio de espacio útil. Para qué necesitaba todo un piso sí rara vez recibía visitas aparte del contador y los proveedores, pensó mirando de solazo la amplia estancia vacía.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta, le hicieron fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

-Pase- ordenó sin levantar los ojos de las cifras en la factura que estaba contabilizando.

Una mujer de cabello oscuro atado en un moño ingreso a la oficina con un nuevo fajo de facturas en sus brazos. Ko apenas le dedico una diplomática mirada a la secretaría.

-¿Son los gastos de Tsunade Senju?- preguntó con su aterciopelada voz varonil, causando un estremecimiento en la secretaría.

Aturdida, la podré mujer afirmo torpemente. Estar cerca de su apuesto jefe la ponía nerviosa. Ko dejó de lado el papel que tenía en la mano y centro su atención en la secretaría, quien seguía de pie frente a su escritorio sin mover un musculo.

¿Qué estaba esperando esa mujer?

La pobre sentía los intensos ojos perlados sobre ella, inquisidores. Comenzó a sudar víctima del nerviosismo. La estaba mirando, de todas las mujeres de la ciudad, Ko Hyuga la estaba mirando a ella. Era como un sueño.

-Si es todo, puede retirarse- extendió una mano para recibir personalmente las facturas. No por amabilidad, como pensó la secretaría, sino porque tenía el presentimiento que, de lo contrario, nunca llegarían a su posesión.

Aun víctima de la ensoñación entregó el fajo de papeletas y ahogando un suspiro enamorado se dispuso a salir de allí, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a su jefe.

Era atractivo indiscutiblemente, poseedor de un porte noble, estaba sentado muy erguido detrás del escritorio mientras estudiaba los documentos, su mandíbula angulosa se inclinaba ligeramente hacía el computador al capturar datos y, aun en medio de difíciles cálculos, su mirada no perdía ese aíre afable que le sentaba tan bien.

Absortó en la suma de gastos mensuales, escucho el suave cerrar de la puerta, agradecido de encontrarse otra vez en soledad. No era agradable escuchar a su secretaría suspirar cada vez que se le acercaba. Busco a tientas la calculadora sin éxito, su escritorio era un reguero de facturas y documentos desordenados que desfilaban, a intervalos, por sus manos. Finalmente, tras un momento, la encontró bajó el retrato de una pequeña Hinata de 5 años que se aferraba a su pierna, tratando de esconderse del flash tras él.

Dejando a un lado el trabajo, tomó el portaretratos con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Flash back

_La mansión principal en Konoha era un hervidero de Hyugas. Por primera vez más de treinta años, las dos ramas del clan se reunían bajo el mismo techo, llamadas por el líder del clan y el consejo. Decenas de ojos blancos tenían su atención en el grupo de anciano, elegantemente ataviados que caminaban con dignidad por el entarimado de la explanada principal. En medio de ellos el líder del clan avanzaba con una diminuta figura aferrada a su pierna. Sería la presentación de la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga y futura heredera del clan ante los miembros de la rama principal y la rama secundaría. _

_Ko sentado al frente observo a la princesa Hyuga con cierto desistieres. La pequeña acababa de cumplir los 4 años, y para un adolecente que le llevaba 10 años no parecía ser nada excepcional. Seguramente sería una mocosa mimada cuando creciera._

Poso la yema de sus dedos sobre la imagen de una pequeña de apenas cinco años de la que escasamente se distinguía una mata de cabello azuldo y un par de brillantes ojos perlados que se ocultaba tímidamente. Su pálida carita arrebolada por el rubor apoyada contra la tela de su pantalón de instituto.

Flash back

_Siempre la veía sentada en el jardín bajo el cerezo contemplando en silencio las flores. No podía evitarlo, sus ojos la buscaban automáticamente cada vez que pasaba cerca del patío. De alguna manera verla estática, revestida de ese aire frágil de avecilla abandonada, le instaba a acercarse y cuidarla._

_Porqué siempre estaba sola. Que recordará, nunca la había observado jugar con nadie, ni cerca de ningún otro niño. Su única compañía parecían ser las plantas._

_Sigilosamente encamino sus pasos hacía la pequeña princesa del clan. Al llegar a su lado ella levantó sus grandes ojos acuosos, desconcertándolo. Lloraba._

_Un poco incómodo, se acuclilló para quedar a su altura y con una torpeza inusual en él le acarició la cabeza en gesto consolador._

_-No deberías estar aquí- La niña se tensó ante su contacto, cerró fuertemente los ojos y sus manitas apretaron la falda de su kimono con miedo. Ko retiró la mano inseguro- ¿te llamas Hinata chan verdad?_

_Tal vez sí le sonreía, ella dejaría de asustarse. _

_Hinata abrió grandes sus ojos ¿Él la conocía? ¿Él le había llamado Hinata chan en lugar de Hinata sama como el resto? La sonrisa de Ko se tornó más amable, le ofreció la mano._

_-Hime sama ¿quiere que juegue con ella?- invitó._

_Las pálidas mejillas de la niña adquirieron el color de manzanas maduras, sus manitas chocando nerviosamente entre ellas y Ko estaba seguro que había dejado de respirar mientras lo miraba con completo asombro. Finalmente, tras un momento de duda Hinata asintió enérgicamente emocionada, y tímidamente le tomó la mano con su pequeños deditos que nadaban entre su palma._

_Esa tarde le había regalado las primera de las sonrisas más dulces que nadie nunca vería._

Hinata ya no era aquella adorable niña, ahora con sus diecisiete años era una de las jóvenes más hermosas que el Hyuga había visto. Ko estaba seguro que bajó esa fragilidad de avecilla, que los años no lograron suavizar, se ocultaba una fuerza abrazadora. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Hinata descubriera que no era el tímorato parajillo enjaulado, como el resto del clan pensaba, sino un hermoso halcón capaz de conquistar cualquier altura.

Ko se permitió contemplar un instante más la fotografía antes de regresarla a su sitio.

Hinata sería el más hermoso de los halcones que surcaran el cielo y él estaría allí para enseñarle a volar, se prometió.

-Señor Hyuga, tiene una llamada por la línea 2- anunció una voz femenina por el intercomunicador interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

-Comunícalo – Descolgó el auricular. Escucho en completó silenció las noticias, su semblante una máscara indescifrable de seriedad poco común en él- Comprendo Hishi sama, me haré cargo.

Al terminar la llamada, tomó su saco del respaldo y salió apresuradamente de la oficina.

Suigetsu recorría las calles de la cuidad molesto por el tráfico. Intentó cambiar de carril una docena de veces pero, cada vez que lograba avanzar una cuadra, algún camión de pasaje se le atravesaba cerrándole el paso o un cacharro digno del deshuesadero se le ponía por delante poniéndolo de los nervios.

-Vaya primero Sasuke siendo el Cabrón de siempre, luego una loca zanahoria menopaúsica y ahora esto- sus labios se fruncieron en una sonrisa ladina- hoy parece ser el día de jodamos todos a Suigetsu.

Exasperado, viro en el primer retornó que encontró hasta desembocar en una avenida más amplía y para colmo, más transitada que la que había dejado atrás. Si no recordaba mal, debería haber un Mc Donalds cerca. Mataría por una hamburguesa triple con aros de cebolla.

Paso cerca de una tienda de discos, una boutique de ropa para gordas, una papelería, una zapatería, un centro técnico para celulares, una veterinaria, una verdulería… ¡Maldición! Hasta tenían una farmacia con una botarga de Doctor Simi bailando al frente y no daba con el Mc Donalds.

Su destino parecía ser morir de hambre mientras conducía a la velocidad de una abuelita bizca. Una autentica gilipolles.

La sinfonía de clacsons sonó tras su automóvil. Suigetsu sacó el brazo por la ventanilla enseñándoles a los conductores tras él, el dedo medio en alto.

-¡Púdranse maricas!-gritó asomando la cabeza con un rictus retorcido que enfatizaba su picuda dentadura de tiburón.

Los sonidos de los clackson se intensificaron sacándolo de sus casillas. En la acera, un grupo de chicas de instituto con uniforme gris, cuchicheaban escandalizadas por el vulgar lenguaje del tipo del excéntrico carro celeste.

Suigetsu ladeo la boca asqueado, esas mocosas lo estaban criticando. Quizá se bajaría a darles su merecido.

Aparcó un poco más adelante, a unos metros de la entrada del colegio.

-¡Hey!- descendió de su B10 aventando de mala manera la portezuela. Las chicas retrocedieron asustadas ante la vista del albino que a todas luces lucía como pandillero. Suigetsu se levantó la solapa de la chamarra negra de cuero, sonriendo peligrosamente- Estaban cuchicheando como urracas sobre mi ¿no?

Las tres muchachas empalidecieron.

-Nno…nosot…tras no- intentaba negarlo entre balbuceos una morena de ojos miel. Sus compañeras sudaban frío a sus costados- nunn…ca diríamos nada.

-¡Por favor no nos hagas daño!- chilló la de corto cabello marrón encogiéndose su cuerpo contra el muro segura que, de un momento a otro, recibiría una paliza.

Suigetsu guardo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros deslavados, indolente.

-Naa, tendrán que pagarme sí quieren salir ilesas.

Las chicas chillaron temblorosas, los ojos llorosos y las manos aferrándose fuertemente a sus carteras. Miraron frenéticas alrededor, desesperadas en busca de ayuda. De un policía. Los demás estudiantes apartaban la mirada alejándose de ellas, no queriendo salir escaldados también.

Suigetsu extendió la mano con indiferencia, listo para recibir el efectivo.

-Entonces ¿cuánto me darán?- preguntó acercándose lentamente a la de cabello oscuro. Relamiendo sus labios. Casi podía saborear el efectivo.

-¿Ssuigetsu san?- Llamó una dulce voz a su espalda.

¿Podría tratarse de…? Suigetsu se congelo en el acto. Al girarse se topó con unos enormes ojos perlados que lo observaban cándidos. Era su muñequita.

-¡Diablos!- La chica de la noche pasada lucía aún más hermosa durante el día. El largo cabello azulado caía en sedosos mechones junto a su bello rostro de porcelana, enmarcando como faros luminosos ese par de ojos claros con matices violeta.

-¿Se encuentra bien Suigetsu san?- Hinata ladeo ligeramente la cabeza hacía un costado, sus mejillas arreboladas por un rubor furioso. Suigetsu se dio un golpe mental, se había quedado viéndola fijamente como idiota.

La muñequita no podía encontrarlo en peor situación. Para su suerte, Hinata, tan inocente de naturaleza, no se daba por enterada de la intimidación que el albino estaba protagonizando.

-¡Claro, Claro!- exclamó pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y la apartó discretamente del grupo de chicas a las intentaba chantajear. Hinata se tensó al sentir la mano del joven sombre su hombro, bajó la mirada y sus mejillas parecían a punto de explotar. Suigetsu aprovecho esa oportunidad para lanzarles a las urracas una significativa mirada para que se largaran- No sabía que aun asistieras al instituto muñeca, pero aunque seas menor me sigues gustando.

Hinata trago grueso. Podía sentir el fuerte costado de Suigetsu contra su cuerpo y el penetrante aroma a nicotina que despedía la ropa del albino saturaba sus sentidos mareándola un poco ¡Estaban demasiado cerca!

Suigetsu la sentía estremecerse, su mirada escondida tras su flequillo no ocultaba el rojo brillante de sus mejillas. Esa chica era tímida en serio, pensó divertido.

-Eto…yyo…- Hinata chocaba frenéticamente la punta de sus dedos en un ataque de nervios.

-¡SUELTA A HINATA , RUFIÁN!- Gritó de pronto Ino desde la entrada del colegio apenas ver como un tipo con apariencia de pandillero abrazaba por los hombros a su muy azorada amiga a punto de desmayarse- NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE UN PELO.

La artería en la frente de Suigetsu palpitó ¿Quién diablos era la rubia gritona?

-Ino chan- Hinata se viró hacía la rubia saliendo a su encuentro. Pero Ino paso de la ojiperla y con el ceño fruncido se le encaro al albino con un dedo acusador.

-Ni te atrevas a acosarla de nuevo o llamaré a la policía- amenazó.

Acto seguido la Yamanaka tiró de la manga de una aturdida Hinata hacía la entrada del colegio. Suigetsu estuvo tentado de perseguirlas, pero el trío de profesores que custodiaba el portal del colegió ya marcaban el número de la policía.

Bueno, él podría esperar a que la muñequita saliera otra vez.

-Ino chan, Suigetsu san nno es un accosador- aseguró Hinata. La rubia simplemente se cruzó de brazos negándole la razón.

Nadie haría cambiar de opinión a Ino Yamanaka.

-ees un poco…- la ojiperla se llevó un dedo a los labios, dudosa de cómo expresarse- diferente… pero Suigetsu san ees una persona amabble, aunque nno lo parezca.

Sin duda Ino podrían entender algo como la amabilidad ¿cierto?

La rubia rodo los ojos, Hinata era demasiado buena para su propio bien.

-Vaaale- concedió rendida Ino.

El sonido de un clacson las distrajo y ambas jóvenes miraron hacía el frente. Aparcado junto a las puertas del colegio, un flamante Jaguar blanco les hacía señas con los faros.

Suigetsu también vio la llegada del Jaguar blanco que aparcaba cerca del colegió. Miro con cierto aburrimiento como de él bajaba un hombre alto en traje caro. Seguramente algún riquillo con ínfulas, pensó.

-Patético, apuesto a que usa el carro para ligarse a las chicas- se dijo, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Los brazos del hombre recibieron contra sí a una joven de largas hebras azuladas. Suigetsu abrió grandes los ojos, su corazón dejo de palpitar por un segundo y su cuerpo gano rigidez.

El desgraciado pringado estaba abrazando a SU muñeca.

La ojiperla alzo la mirada, aun a la distancia fue testigo de la encantadora sonrisa que le dedico a ese bastardo. Él la tomo de la barbilla y alzo el rostro de la chica hacía él. Iba a bersarla ¡El maldito bastardo iba a besar los labios de su chica!

Suigetsu apartó la mirada asqueado. Le dolía el pecho y su estomagó se contrajo con una punzada de celos.

¡Mataría al bastardo!

Abrió de nuevos los ojos, sus ojos refulgiendo coléricos.

Su muñeca estaba montada al lado de maldito cabrón. Hablaban.

El albino lanzó con furia el cigarro por la ventana dispuesto a bajar al tipo del Jaguar de su auto y molerlo a golpes. Estaba a punto de abrir la portezuela cuando el Jaguar blanco arrancó.

¡Mil diablos!

ACLARACIONES:

Este es un Fic Sasuke x Hinata xItachi pero no desesperen es si parece más un Suigetsu X Hinata. Me excuso si parece que va muy lento... No es facil poner a Sasuke romántico de buenas a primeras. Recuerden que el Uchiha es como la canción "A fuego lento se hace agua" Jajaja

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo ^^


End file.
